Madonna Busowiska/IV
Podczas gdy obraz Nasty fundatorki czekał już tylko na ramy, nowa cerkiew busowiska, dla której był przeznaczony, stanęła już gotowa. Kłymaszko słowa dotrzymał: choć sam nie mógł być ciągle przy fabryce, cerkiew, zbudowana według jego planu, była śliczna. Wyglądała u dołu, jakby przysiadła do podlotu; zdawało się, że, gdyby nie te potężne kłody, które ją trzymały na ziemi, poczęłaby wzbijać się w błękit, jak balon. U dołu fundamentalnie rozparta, potężnemi narożami kłód stuletnich, jak warownym zasiekiem, ujęta, ledwie naturalną rustyką poprzecznych balów dosięgła wysokości belek gzemsowych, energicznie profilowanych według rysunku Kłymaszki, ledwie wiotkiem wiązaniem galeryjki, która zdaleka wyglądała, jak koronka, zetknęła się z pierwszym okapem, już zaczęła się wzbijać lotnie, ale nie strzelisto, bo to było jej charakterystyką, że rosła w górę warstwami, w horyzontalnych kondygnacjach. Rozłożysta w dolnym obrąbie, jakby chciała objąć jak najwięcej pobożnego ludu i okryć go niby cieniem rosochatej lipy, wzbijała się rytmicznie, wzbijała, a nie wzlatywała od razu, bo rosła niejako z przestankami, zatrzymując się pod okapem każdego daszku, jakby spoczywała horyzontalną, spokojną linją, i potem znowu podlatywała wyżej od kondygnacji do kondygnacji, od daszku do daszku, aż po sam szczyt kopuły, tak, że przypominała ruch ptaka o szerokich skrzydłach, fruwającego z gałęzi na gałęź, coraz wyżej i wyżej. Takie były wszystkie cerkwie Kłymaszki: artykulacją swoją wyobrażały ruch przerywany, ale stateczny, a objęte okiem całe, robiły wrażenie takiej lekkości i lotności, że zdawałoby się, że dość podważyć tylko węgły budowy, aby zaczęły płynąć ku górze, jakby korabie cudowne, i chwytając powietrze rozpiętemi namiotami okapów i daszków, jakby żaglami. Gromada busowiska, która, jak wiemy, tylko pod naciskiem zdecydowała się na budowę nowej cerkwi, w miarę, jak roboty postępowały, zapalała się coraz bardziej do dzieła, a obudzona ambicja lokalna podniecała ją do ofiarności, o której przed rokiem pewnie aniby sobie była mówić dała. Cerkiew już jest, tak samo ładna, a może jeszcze i ładniejsza, niż ta, co była drukowana — ale to połowa dopiero dzieła. Z dawnej spalonej cerkwi prawie żaden sprzęt nie ocalał — potrzeba było wszystko sprawiać na nowo. Komitet cerkiewny opuścił ręce na myśl tak wielkich kosztów — uchwalono jednak udać się z pokorną supliką do starego cesarza w Pradze, który tak hojnie wspiera ubogie świątynie Pańskie. Suplika odniosła dobry skutek: cesarz Ferdynand przysłał na ręce samborskiego cyrkułu dwieście złotych. Było już czem rozpocząć, a co najważniejsza, przybyła otucha, która dobrze podziałała na ofiarność gminy i najzamożniejszych jej członków, bo dać to ciężko, dodać zawsze łatwiej. Ten ofiarował się fundować ołtarz, ów jeden dzwon, trzeci światło, ale że to było wszystko ustnie i mogło być odwołane, więc uchwalono oznaczyć dzień i zaprosić księdza parocha z Terszowa, aby na uroczystem posiedzeniu „każdy się na to podpisał”. Przedtem już jednak, zaraz po otrzymaniu monarszego daru, uchwalił komitet postarać się o malarza, który by wszystko malował: i to, co gromada jako gromada ma płacić, i to, co prywatnym sumptem będzie zamówione, bo malarz taniej zrobi, jak na hurt weźmie robotę, a i bałamuctwa nie będzie. Chodziło teraz o wybór malarza. Strzelbicką cerkiew malował Jabłoński ze Lwowa, ale to majster daleki i drogi... trzeba szukać innego. Na to zabrał głos terszowski djak Soroka i oświadczył, że choćby ten Jabłoński mieszkał tu, w samych Busowiskach, i chciał malować darmo, to on by na to nigdy nie zezwolił, bo to jest łaciński malarz i nie zna się na ikonach ruskich. Busowiska potrzebują koniecznie, aby to był malarz taki, co umie robić ”po grecku, bazantyckim sposobem”. On takiego malarza zna i bardzo go gromadzie rekomenduje; nazywa się Kurzański i mieszka pod Dobromilem. Jest to doskonały majster; co nietylko maluje, ale i złocić umie, a wszystko na ”bazantycki” sposób. On się uczył także u ojca Mitrofana w bazyljańskim klasztorze w Ławrowie, a to już dość powiedzieć i więcej gadać — ”szkoda pary”. Djak Soroka nie dlatego tak mówi, że Kurzański jest jego szwagier: on jest duchowna osoba i szwagier u niego za nic stoi, gdzie chodzi o chwałę Bożą — zresztą kto ma oczy, ten zobaczy. Kurzański już mnóstwo cerkwi malował, ale wszystkie na Podolu, bo tam lud bogaty; ale dwa jego wielkie dzieła istnieją wpobliżu i mogą być w każdej chwili oglądane, a mianowicie „Przypowieść o gorczycy” w cerkwi szumińskiej i „japoteczny szyld” w Starem-Mieście. Komitet cerkiewny wysłuchał z wielką uwagą prelekcji Soroki o mistrzu dobromilskim i większość już po cichu przeważyła się na stronę Kurzańskiego, twórcy „Przypowieści o gorczycy” i „japotecznego szyldu”. Byli jednak i tacy, co chcieli widzieć te dwa wielkie dzieła, skoro są tak blisko, nim przyjdzie do ostatecznej decyzji, ale że wszystkim trudno się było wybrać do Szuminy, więc wybrano ściślejszy komitet artystyczny, do którego oprócz Soroki weszli wójt Senyszyn, przysiężny Ilko i stary Makohon, co niegdyś obsługiwał spaloną cerkiew busowiską, a teraz był niejako pałamarzem in partibus infidelium. „Japoteczny szyld” odniósł w opinji estetycznej Busowisk stanowczy tryumf. Nie tylko komitet artystyczny go oglądał, ale połowa wsi w najbliższy wtorek, który jest dniem targowym w Starem-Mieście, oblegała to arcydzieło na drzwiach apteki, aż się panu aptekarzowi sprzykrzyło, tak, że wysiał laboranta do rozpędzenia admirującej rzeszy. Eskulap, z różową łysiną, jak kolano, i z kosmatą brodą, i skręcony w sztuczny węzeł niebieski wąż żółto-plamisty, z czerwoną strzałą zamiast języka, wywoływał szmer podziwu, a nawet sam urlopnik Pyłypko, który w Busowiskach reprezentował ducha opozycji i bezwzględnej krytyki, nie mógł nie przyznać, że to jest „fajne malowanie”. Szumina leżała o całą milę dalej i już tylko sam komitet artystyczny poszedł oglądać drugie arcydzieło Kurzańskiego: „Przypowieść o ziarnku gorczycznem”. Soroka wiedział, co mówi, kiedy zapewniał, że „japoteczny szyld” pewnie ładna rzecz, ale to tylko drobnostka, zwyczajne świeckie malowanie, tak sobie dla rozmachania pendzla — za to, kto nie widział „Gorczycznego Ziarnka”, ten nic nie widział. Na tym obrazie wymalowany był Chrystus, któremu z ust wyrastało drzewo zielone z dwunastoma gałęziami, a na gałęziach tych siedziało dwunastu apostołów, u spodu zaś kilka figur, wyobrażających rzeszę ludu, spoglądało w górę na drzewo i na bardzo niewygodnie umieszczonych apostołów, jakby czekając, który z nich pierwszy spadnie. Głowy apostołów były duże, jak dynie, a rumiane, jak jabłka, miary aureolę z gummiguty, jakby żółte kaptury, i zdawały się być osadzone bezpośrednio na bardzo małych nóżkach, które zwieszały się na dół, a było ich „rzetelnie” dwadzieścia cztery, jak obliczył w myśli wójt Senyszyn, pedant z natury, podczas gdy pałamarz Makohon mniej obserwował samą kompozycję, szukając usilnie samego „ziarnka gorczycy”, ale wstydził się przyznać, że go nie znalazł. Artystyczna komisja wróciła zachwycona z Szuminy, a w komitecie cerkiewnym zapadła jednogłośnie uchwała, aby do ozdobienia wnętrza cerkwi zgodzić Kurzańskiego, sławnego majstra, co stworzył „szyld japoteczny” w Starem-Mieście i „Ziarnko Gorczycy” w Szuminie. Nadszedł nareszcie dzień uroczysty, w którym na zgromadzeniu honoracjorów wsi i w obecności parocha podpisywać się mieli wszyscy, którzy się ofiarowali przyczynić do opatrzenia nowej cerkwi w najpotrzebniejsze sprzęty liturgijne. Zgromadzenie odbyło się w samej cerkwi, świecącej nagiemi, surowemi ścianami, a jeszcze nim paroch terszowski powitał się z gromadą, zaturkotało we wsi i pokazała się ta sama żółta najtyczanka, którą już raz widzieliśmy, a z niej wysiadł ten sam pan Krzepela w cesarskiej czapeczce i z trzema złotemi różami na aksamitnym kołnierzu. Djak Soroka, jako trzymający pióro, rozłożył wszystkie instrumenta swojej funkcji na stole, zaimprowizowanym z dwóch kobylic i kawałka tarcicy, pan Krzepela i paroch zasiedli na przyniesionym od wójta zydlu i zaczęła się sesja. Cerkiew była zapełniona, ale zauważono to zaraz, że w pierwszych rzędach stali tylko ludzie, którzy niczego nie obiecywali i „niczego się nie przyjmowali”, czekając z miną pełną ciekawości na widowisko, podczas gdy najważniejsi jego aktorowie, ci właśnie, co w pogadankach mnóstwo bogatych rzeczy „nafundowali” do nowej cerkwi, albo kryli się gdzieś z samego tyłu, albo wcale nie byli obecni. Nie była to, niestety, skromność zbyteczna, był to tylko dowód, że mimo chwalebnej ambicji lokalnej natura ludzka tak samo słaba była w Busowiskach, jak wszędzie na tym bożym świecie i że wielką prawdę mówi przysłowie włoskie: Dal dire al fare, c'e un gran mare. W Busowiskach zapewne nikt nie umiał po włosku, ale każdemu z fundatorów rzeczywiście tak było na sercu, jakgdyby miał teraz, jeśli już nie przebywać wpław tego morza, co leży między słowem a czynem, to przynajmniej skoczyć do wody w zimie, obiecawszy to latem. Poważna, pełna namaszczonego niemal oczekiwania twarz księdza Tarczanina, złociste guziki pana Krzepeli, duża błyszcząca blacha urzędowa na rzemieniu wójta, a przedewszystktem długie, groźnie sterczące gęsie pióro, z którem diak Soroka czekał, jakby kat z mieczem, odbiły się bardzo na termometrze ofiarności busowiskiej, który zaczął spadać, spadać. Pomalały nagle serca fundatorów; nikt nie wystąpił naprzód, zaległa duszna cisza i przerwał ją dopiero donośny głos pana Krzepeli, który sem nie przyjechał poto do Busowisk, aby na niego ludzie patrzali, jak „na małpę”, i drapali się w głowę. Na to wójt Senyszyn puścił się nagle w tłum i zaczął wyszturchiwać naprzód fundatorów. Pokazało się teraz dowodnie, że entuzjazm rzeczywiście, jak to gdzieś powiedziano, podobny jest bardzo do ostryg, bo tylko wtedy dobry, kiedy świeży. Wszystkie owe hojne ofiary, zapowiedziane ku wielkiej admiracji słuchaczy w pogadankach przy „fabryce” lub w karczmie, zmalały do niepoznania. Dzwony bogacza Dymytryka zamieniły się teraz na sygnaturkę; Fedyszko, który obiecał własnym sumptem postawić carskie wrota, całe „nawskroś” złocone, ofiarował obraz św. Mikołaja; Andryjewa z ornatu zstąpiła skromnie do kilku łokci cienkiego płótna; Zabereżny właściwie nigdy nie obiecywał całego ołtarza, ale mówił tylko o dwóch świecach woskowych do tego ołtarza, który kto inny zafunduje, i na to tylko się podpisze, a na więcej nie może. Znowu nastąpiła niemiła przerwa i byłoby może przyszło do zamknięcia sesji, gdy naraz z pomiędzy tłumu wysunęła się Nasta pocztarka i bardzo nieśmiało, z pokorą, ale i z światłem wielkiego szczęścia na chudej twarzy, zbliżyła się do komisji. Pocałowała rękę księdza, pochyliła się do nóg pana Krzepeli, oddała pokłon wójtowi, djakowi i wszystkim członkom cerkiewnego komitetu, a potem rzekła: — Chciałabym podpisać. Przebiegł szmer zgromadzenie i na twarzach pojawił się uśmiech na pół szyderczy, na pół ciekawy, jakby teraz coś bardzo zabawnego nastąpić miało. Nasta nie widziała tych uśmiechów gromady, ale i bez tego ciężko jej było i kto wie, czy nie byłaby uciekła przed szeroko i złośliwie uśmiechniętą twarzą djaka Soroki i surowym, pytającym wzrokiem wójta Senyszyna, gdyby ksiądz Tarczanin nie był jej poratował dobrem spojrzeniem i nie przemówił do niej łagodnie: — A cóż wy chcecie podpisać, dobra niewiasto? — Ołtarz. Ksiądz terszowski przechylił się ku Naście, jakby dobrze nie rozumiał i czekaj wyjaśnienia, ale Nasta milczała. — Chcecie powiedzieć pewno, że coś dacie na ołtarz, bo o cały ołtarz ciężko, bardzo ciężko. Mówcie śmiało, Nasto, ofiara biednego najmilsza jest Bogu. — Dam cały ołtarz. — Do ołtarza trzeba wiele, więcej, niż wy może rozumiecie, Nasto: trzeba świętego obrazu, złocenia, światła. Czy wy o tem wiecie? — Obraz święty już jest — odpowiedziała Nasta — Matka Boska duża, cała malowana. A na złoto i światło „podpisuję”, co tu jest. I rzekłszy to, Nasta położyła przed księdzem jakiś zwitek, obróciła się szybko, już bez pokłonu i, przebrawszy się przez tłum, ślepa i głucha na spojrzenia, szepty i zatrzymywania, biegła z cerkwi na koniec wsi, do czarnej, rozwalonej chaty nad potokiem, jakby czulą pogoń za sobą. Paroch rozwinął skręcone papierki i począł je prostować i liczyć, a były to same papierki reńskowe, bardzo brudne i pogniecione. Liczył, a im dłużej liczył, tem bardziej rosło zdumienie zgromadzonych. Pięć, dziesięć, piętnaście... i jeszcze nie wszystko: dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia pięć, trzydzieści... i jeszcze nie koniec: trzydzieści, trzydzieści pięć, czterdzieści i jeden!.. Na tej liczbie rachunek księdza był skończony, więcej już nie było. Gromada busowiska towarzyszyła liczeniu otwartemi szeroko ustami, a teraz z podziwu zamknąć ich nie mogła. Djak Soroka umaczał tak głęboko pióro w kałamarzu, że nie uważał nawet, jak teraz czarne żydy, jeden po drugim, kapały na biały papier, że ich pewnie tyle było, co Naścinych papierków. Ksiądz Tarczanin milczał także i miał łzy w oczach. Nie tyle może dla wyzyskania tak ponętnej dla duszpasterza okazji, co idąc za własnem wzruszeniem, począł mówić do zgromadzonych głosem jeszcze miększym i łagodniejszym, niż zwykle. Mówi o groszu wdowim, najmilszym Bogu w niebiesiech, pobłogosławionym przez Chrystusa Pana, mówił, że nad czynem Nasty radują się anieli i że posłużyć on powinien za przykład dla innych. Gromada słuchała w ciszy i skruszeniu, niektórzy już głośno w pierś bić się poczęli, a ten i ów miał minę bardzo zawstydzoną. Ledwie ksiądz Tarczanin umilkł, pojawił się przed stołem djaka Dymytryk, czerwony, jak burak, i „poprawił do protokółu”, że jego sygnaturka będzie właśnie za wielka do użytku ręcznego i że nawet może lepiej będzie, aby ją zawiesić w dzwonnicy, bo to, rzetelnie mówiąc, dzwon będzie duży, a nie żadna sygnaturka. Zabereżny z mina człowieka, lubiącego ścisłość i dokładność, zapytał Soroki rezolutnie, na co go podpisał i czy nie stało się jakie bałamuctwo. A gdy Soroka odczytał dwie świece woskowe, Zabereżny na to: „Ba, a ołtarz toście opuścili?” — i uszczypnął palcami uroczyście kitę gęsiego pióra w sam czubek, na znak, że się podpisuje na cały ołtarz. Pokazało się teraz, że i ten i ów miał jeszcze coś ofiarować, a ksiądz Tarczanin, wsiadając po ukończonej sesji na swój wózek, miał wielkie ukontentowanie na twarzy. Nie przeczuwał pewnie, że ofiara Nasty, która go tak rozrzewniła i tak błogi wywarła skutek na wiernych, będzie powodem wielkiej burzy w Busowiskach i że drzemiące dusze włościan zakłóci uczuciem fanatyzmu, tak, jak nie przeczuwała Nasta, że tę jasną chwilę okupić będzie musiała wielką goryczą serca, bolesnem uczuciem niepojętej krzywdy. Ale Nasta, powróciwszy do chaty nad potokiem, jeśli co czuła, to głód straszliwy. W ekstazie dzisiejszego dnia nie pamiętała o jedzeniu — teraz rzuciła się na garnek żuru, stojący na wygasłem ognisku, i z żarłocznością zwierzęcia zaczęła go wypróżniać. Nareszcie nasycona, wyszła przed chatę i położyła się na przyzbie w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Wyciągnęła jakby kurczowo stopy czarne, opuchłe i poranione, westchnęła ciężko i w tej chwili głośno zaczęła chrapać. Tak skończyła dzień najszczęśliwszy, dzień tryumfalny swego życia Nasta fundatorka, nad którą radowali się anieli. Category:Madonna Busowiska